


Botched Attempts at Sexting

by imagineagreatadventure



Series: My JB Appreciation Week 2015 Fics [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jaime/Brienne Appreciation Week, Prompt Fill, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineagreatadventure/pseuds/imagineagreatadventure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Brienne are stuck in the airport with their boss, Catelyn Stark.</p><p>Who doesn't know that they're dating.</p><p>Stuck in this situation, Jaime tries to flirt the only way he can.</p><p>By sexting.</p><p>JB Week 2015 Day 1: Blue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Botched Attempts at Sexting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AryaNoName](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AryaNoName).



> was prompted with: you look so hot but i can’t go near you with all these people around so i’m just going to send you dirty texts until we get an opportunity to leave without looking suspicious
> 
> on tumblr so I decided to try and make it fit JB week!
> 
> It's a very silly prompt fill.
> 
> Also all misspellings and grammar mistakes are there purposefully :)

**Jaime** : Your eyes look blue.

 **Brienne** : They *are* blue.

 **Jaime** : I h8 that we’re stuck in this airport w/ducking Catelyn Stark.

 **Jaime** : *fucking

 **Brienne** : Why couldn’t you just type out the word hate? And it’s not that bad. also why are you texting me we’re sitting across from each other.

 **Jaime** : what i want to say to you isn’t something you’d want to hear out loud.esp. in front of DA BOSS.

 **Jaime** : aka cat

 **Jaime** : mrs. stark

 **Jaime** : wife of ned stark

 **Jaime** : the redheaded woman next to you

 **Jaime** : if you didn’t realize that’s who I meant

 **Brienne** : Of course I knew who you meant and I doubt I want to hear it at all, probably.

 **Jaime** : so you don’t want to hear about how I can’t keep my eyes off your long, strong legs?

 **Brienne** : Shut up.

 **Jaime** : your blush is saying other thinggs. and I wonder if that blush is spreading across your breasts now, turning you pink all over.

 **Brienne** : Catelyn is sitting literally right next to me.

 **Jaime** : is that y youre angling the phone awy from her? dont bother. i want everyone to know how i desperately need to nibble at your nipple.

 **Jaime** : oh man…….. you’re really red now…. it’s making your eyes even bluer. so very blue.

 **Brienne** : THEY ARE BLUE.

 **Jaime** : and beautiful. as beautiful as your cunt.

 **Brienne** : Jaime!

 **Jaime** : are you going to call out my name tonight when I take you, slowly and surely as you beg me to go harder? gods you’re even redder now

 **Brienne** : gods damn you.

 **Jaime** : ;)

 **Jaime** : And it’s “Gods” Brienne, where’s your proper grammar?

 **Brienne** : I really am going to kill you.

 **Jaime** : just ride me intead, your muscalur thighs around my waist as I enter you over and over.

 **Brienne** : I’m turning off my phone now.

 **Jaime** : y? i need to tell u how i’m going to convince u to have sex w/me on the airplane later.

 **Brienne** : That’s not going to happen. Especially since Catelyn keeps giving me strange looks because of your stupid texts.

 **Jaime** : i think it’s because of your squirming more than my txts. she cant see my texts but she can see how u react. are u squirming bc youre wet?

 **Brienne** : I really am going to kill you.

 **Jaime** : le petit mort i hope.

 **Brienne** : gods damn it.

 **Jaime** : but you really do look nice. Blue is a good color on u. its a nice bluse

 **Jaime** : *blouse

 **Brienne** : Thank you.

 **Jaime** : u know u do look better than usual. 

 **Brienne:** You're terrible at this.

 **Jaime** : i kno. btu i can’t be good at everything. 

 **Jaime** : i’m good at is sex. so why do i need to be good @ sexting 

 **Jaime** : but u new that alraedy

 **Brienne** : Why am I dating you?

 **Jaime** : see ^^^^^ reason.

 **Jaime** : and also u love me.

 **Jaime** : and i love u.

 **Jaime** : hope that’s not too awkward to say over txt

 **Jaime** : but weve said it b4 so

 **Brienne** : Catelyn is looking at both of us now. In a weird way. If you haven’t noticed.

 **Jaime** : quick blurt out something smart.

 **Brienne** : What?

 **Jaime** : distract her!21

 **Brienne** : Fine.

 **Jaime** : thanks wench. 

 **Brienne** : I don’t even have a response to that.

 **Jaime** : then y did you text me?

 **Brienne** : I don’t even know anymore. 

 **Jaime** : Its cuz u <3 me

 **Jaime** : uhhhh brienne no response to that?

 **Jaime** : cold wench, cold. i guess i wont have mile high sex with you after all

 **Brienne** : I think I’ll live

 **Jaime** : you hang around cat stark too much. you’ve become winter

 **Brienne** : Or maybe i just don’t want to have sex with you in a cramped airplane bathroom? 

 **Jaime** : nah that can’t be it u always want sex

 **Jaime** : ........and now you’re blushing agan


End file.
